legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiron the Windragon
Shiron the Windragon '(ウインドラゴン • シロン ''Windragon ''S''hiron) ''is a Wind Elemental Legendz that belongs to Ken in the manga and Shu in the anime. He serves as the main Maplestory player. Biography Shiron is a Wind-type Legendz that is one of the strongest Legendz, and has so much power that only the Wind Saga can control it. His main attack is Wind Tornado. He also has another attack in which he curls up, spins and throws sharp feathers at the enemy. He spends most of his time in his lesser form, a hamster-like animal (ねずっちょ ''Nezuccho) that can only say "ga ga ga". Nezuccho is commonly mistaked as a white mouse. Shu normally calls him "Dekaccho" or "Vice-president". Shiron is the Vice-president of the Legendz Club. Shiron is a bipedal, anthropomorphic, white dragon. His name is derived from "Shiro ''白", the Japanese word for white. The Windragon's overall design was based off an aviation pilot. He stands at around 15-20 feet tall and wears a golden brace around his neck. He has blue eyes, blonde hair, and wears an aviator hat complete with a set of goggles. A long, jagged blue stripe runs from his snout to the end of his tail. His large, feathered wings can be spread out up to 5 meters long and are used to perform his Wind Tornado attack. On each wing, Shiron wears two golden rings near the base of his wings. He wears a pair of of gloves to match his hat and goggles on his three-fingered hands adorned with round blue crystals. He also bears three long, sharp, black claws on each of his feet. His body is fit and muscular, making him a formidable fighter. He is also unmatched when it comes to aerial combat. Personality Shiron has a calm demeanor, as he mostly goes by the name Alan. He can get easily irritated at times, mostly getting annoyed by Shu's actions. Shiron can sometimes be an ignorant person as he sometimes ignores what someone is saying. He has a bit of an attitude and doesn't think Shu to be the Wind Saga at first. However, Shiron does care about Shu and the other Sagas as he always tries to protect them whenever they are in danger; even willing to protect Shu who is falling from the sky during the battle against Cloud Giant. He also cares about Halca (whom he has feelings for), proven when Shiron learns of her death in episode 48, he deeply regrets his actions for doing the things he had done. Other Forms Commando Windragon Shiron has a second form called Commando Windragon. In this state, he has an extra pair of wings, his claws rip through his gloves, he wears a pair of blue, thin boots with his toe claws protruding out, a yellow armor attaches to his yellow collar, he dons a loincloth, his "ears" grow and his hair rips though his hat, showing only his goggles. Shiron first transforms into his Command form in Episode 23 when Shu finds him against Ranshiin and tells him to "hurry up and beat Ranshiin" because "the fireworks are almost over". Wind-Maker In later episodes, it is revealed that both him and Ranshiin is a half of Wind Maker, the legendary general of the Legendz army, but vanished a long time after the War, only remembered as a legend. In episode 42, Ranshiin went to Shu's home and found Shiron, and with the help of Shu, they combined and became Wind Maker. This form was used until ''Holy Cow! Goin' Goin' Gone! until Ranshiin separates from Shiron, returning him to his plain form. Story Legendz: Tale of Dragon Kings Shiron first appeared at the first episode, coming out from Shu's talispod as Nezuccho when Shu was attacked by the DWC goons who summoned Goblins. He then comes back in just when Shu says 'Come Back'. Shu says 'Dabong' to reborn him. BB inadvertantly corrects him. Shu reborns him afterwards. Shiron then defeats the goons. From this episode afterwards, the DWC goons begin to constantly target Shu to get his Talispod and Shiron is summoned many times to fight the Legendz and almost anytime, he wins. In later episodes (Episode 27-35) Ranshiin and Halca, almost anytime, summons Legendz to defeat Shiron. Luckily, with the help of his comrades, Shiron is able to defeat them. Legendz War In Episode 36, after the mysterious Legendz with crystals appeared, Shiron has a fight with them when the Wind Barrier appears and protects Shu's house, and calms the situation for a while. The situation then turns into a panic when a clad of crystal Rock Birds appears in the sky. Shiron and the others wiped them out using both Elemental Legions. Shu and Shiron then returns to the Matsutani Residence to prove Yoko is fine. However, a crystal-controlled dwarf throws a crystal on Yoko when she tries to protect Shu. Shiron fights the Legendz outside while Shu brings his mother inside the house. Shiron was able to wipe a half of the crystal Legendz with the Command Windragon form, but got overpowered. Immobilized, Shiron turns back to his plain form. He then discovers Shu is crying when Yoko crystalizes as a result of the crystal on her back. Seeing Shu crying, Shiron flew into rage and created the wind that hails the start of Legendz War. This wind affected all the Legendz in the whole world (including Wolfy, Leon, Dandy and the others), turning them into their mindless and uncontrollable state. However, Zuou, Greedo, Garion, Anna and Skeleton remains unaffected by the wind. Shiron remains unconscious after creating the wind. Ranshiin arrives at Shu's house, and combines with Shiron with the help of Shu. They become Wind-Maker, the legendary general of the Legendz army. Shu and the Wind-Maker then break in to Dark Wiz Company. The Wind-Maker meets the CEO, only to find that Jabberwock has appeared and then rips the CEO office ceiling apart. As the Wind-Maker, Shiron declares that the Legendz War must begin, despite Shu and Greedo's efforts to stop him. Shiron then brings the group to the Legendz Kingdom. In the Legendz Kingdom, Shiron awakens the Four Great King Dragons to start the Legendz War. Not only that the Legendz War becomes unstoppable, Zuou, Garion and Greedo are also turned back to their mindless and uncontrollable state when the Dragon Kings are awakened. Shu, who tries hard to grab a missing armor piece of the Wind-Maker, returns and hangs on Shiron's tail just when he was about to fight. A Spiritual Legendz, Elf, returns the armor piece to its place. Shiron comes back to his senses afterwards. Going Back Six Steps Backwards After gaining back his consciousness, Shiron is confused whether he must fight or not. After a mindless Garion convinces him to fight, Shiron is about to fight despite Shu tells him not to do so. However the Spiritual Legendz takes Shiron to their place before he was able to fight. Shiron then encountered the Legendz God who lectures him about the results of Legendz War (Wolfy and Leon who are destroyed by Jabberwock's armies in the Legendz War, the Sagas' parents hard work, Ed and the others being chased by the dark Legendz, and Halca's death). Seeing this, Shiron regrets his actions. The Spiritual Legendz then decides to help him by turning back time and telling him the contents of the Book of Helix (the book Halca was reading all the time). The time then was reversed, back at the time where Greedo tries to stop Shiron initiating the war. After being hit by a tub, Shiron wakes up. Sasuke arrives and gave Shu the Spiritual Talisdam. With the Talisdam, the Sagas summons the Spiritual Elemental Legion. Despite the success to stab Jabberwock with the Legion, only Shiron gained entrance inside Jabberwock, along with Halca who remains alive after the timeline reversal. Halca then senses the presence of her mother Lad in there. Shiron and Halca found Lad tied to Jabberwock's heart. Halca desperately tries to free her mother along with Shu who got inside with the Water Crystal. Shu got tied up by Jabberwock, and so did Shiron. Jabberwock releases Lad, but ties Halca as a new host. Shiron worries about her when Ranshiin appears. Shu notices Shiron returned to his plain form. Ranshiin attaches himself to Jabberwock's heart and sacrifices himself to extinguish Jabberwock far beyond the Earth. Shiron brings Shu, Halca and Lad out of the place and returns to New York while Ranshiin and Jabberwock goes to the outer space. When all the Legendz are sparkling and disappearing, Shiron finally calls Shu with his real name. Shu tells him that the request was a joke when noticing Shiron has disappeared, causing Shu to cry and shout Shiron's name. At the end, after the Sagas loses their memory about Legendz, Meg sees something cute inside a mouse hole in their hideout. The cute thing turns out to be Nezuccho, as Shiron's request in So It Wasn't A Point of No Return! is revealed; he asks the Legendz God to keep his Nezuccho form in Earth, so Shu will not miss the wind in Brooklyn. Relationships Shuzo 'Shu' Matsutani In the series' start, Shiron does not think Shu is the Wind Saga at first. At first, the two has a somewhat strained relationship. Shiron is frequently annoyed with Shu's stupid actions or the crazy ideas he acts on. Shu himself thinks Shiron sucks at close to everything compared to him. However, by Episode 23, their relationship starts to grow. Although Shu sometimes underestimates Shiron, he does care for him. Shiron himself also cares for Shu, as he always tries to protect him whenever he is in danger. In Episode 45, Shu states loudly that he loves Nezuccho, while in the last episode, Shiron finally complies with Shu's request of calling him with his real name. Shu heavily cries when he realizes Shiron has left. Meg Sprinkle Just like he cares about Shu and the other Sagas, Shiron cares about Meg as well, proven when he attacks Garion for hurting Meg. When Meg is still hating Legendz, she does not hate Shiron as much as the other Legendz are. Shiron convinces Meg to call Zuou back, proving their good relationship. Mike 'Mac' McField In the start, Shiron seems to have a better relationship with Mac than with Shu. He respects Mac very much. Mac is able to understand Nezuccho's 'ga ga ga' in almost every episode. He also understands Shiron's feelings. The two often hangs out together in the start. Shiron cares about Mac just like he cares about the other Sagas. He always tries to prevent horrible things from happening to Mac, as he does not want him to transform into Garion prior to Can't Get There From Here To Square (Episode 26). Dino Sparks At first, Shiron initially dislikes Dino just like how Shu dislikes him. He doesn't bother to call Dino 'Snob'. However, as the series progresses, their relationship got better. Although their relationship is not shown much, it's clear that Shiron cares for Dino as well. Dino also states that he believes in Shiron in Return of The Wind-Maker (Episode 42). Halca Hepburn Halca is greatly interested in Shiron, as when she first met him, she was completely amazed and went crazy. At first, Shiron is sometimes annoyed when Halca asks him dozens of questions, but as the series progresses, the two have a romantic relationship. Halca seems to be infatuated with Shiron and is hinted to have feelings on him. Shiron is also hinted to have feelings on her as well and calls her 'sweetie'. Their relationship got a bit strained when Shiron was unable to fulfill his promise to not involve the kids again, angering Halca. Shiron is shocked when he discovers Halca is joining forces with Ranshiin in Yet There Is Still A Blue Planet (Episode 33). However they are able to get along again after The Way She Was (Episode 39). Shiron greatly cares about Halca, proven when he learns of her death in the original timeline. He breaks down and deeply regrets his actions. Zuou the Bigfoot Shiron and Zuou has a good relationship. Shiron cares about Zuou, proven in My Big Foot Geek Wielding (Episode 27), when he tells Meg that Zuou will probably die if she does not call him back. Shiron also acknowledges Zuou of being quite strong in fighting. He trusts him for taking Yeti down alone in Stand Tall By Me (Episode 32). It's unclear what's Zuou's opinion about Shiron, but he is shown to care about Shiron, proven in The Legendary, Longest Day (Episode 47) when Zuou tries to stop Shiron from doing a thing that can done harm to himself. Garion the Griffin The two have had a somewhat strained relationship from the start. Garion is often annoyed by Shiron's ignorant manner, the problem of him being unable to remember his past, as well when he refuses to fulfill his 'duty'. Shiron also thinks that Garion is a bit annoying due to her constant story-telling about the Legendz' past, saying that she 'talks too much'. Garion is surprised that Shiron is also a Windragon (at first, she thought Ranshiin is the real Windragon) and puts the hope on him to fulfill the duty to start the Legendz War. Shiron manages to convince Garion to change the path of Legendz in Three Ground Bulls (Episode 34). Their relationship has gotten better after the episode, being able to work together very well. Greedo the Blazedragon It is said in the Book of Helix, Shiron's greatest rival is Greedo. However, opposing to this, Shiron and Greedo are generally friends, barely fighting each other. At first, Shiron thought Greedo as an enemy when he attacked him in Some Like It Fiery (Episode 8). Greedo initially states that he can never like Shiron in Alone Again, Unnaturally (Episode 22). But he slowly grows to befriend him in It Has Been A Long Time, Buddy (Episode 25) as the two discusses only an Elemental Legion can stop another Elemental Legion. In Splash, Flit, Turn And Go! (Episode 45), Greedo states that he always hated the Windragon who started the Legendz War and he tries to stop Shiron who is about to initiate Legendz War. At the end, Greedo worries about Shiron, thinking that he disappeared to the outer space (although in the reality, not). Out of all Legendz in the group, Shiron seems to have a better relationship with Greedo. Ranshiin Shiron is confused who is Ranshiin until the point he stressed (Love Me Or Believe Me, Episode 17). But he hates him for an explainable reason: involving the kids. Shiron is angered at Ranshiin when he summons an attack which involves the Sagas' family. Everytime Ranshiin comes to attack the group, Shiron looks at Ranshiin angrily. Ranshiin sees Shiron as an obstacle for him to become one, true Windragon, and seeks to defeat and kill him. However, Ranshiin grows friendlier to Shiron after he discovers that he is actually Shiron's other half. At the end, Shiron worries about Ranshiin when he is extinguishing Jabberwock. He tells Ranshiin not to leave, or otherwise he will suffer the same fate like Jabberwock. Ranshiin complies that he was born for this. He tells Shiron to go, or otherwise he won't be able to go back. Attacks and Techniques '''Anime: In his plain form, Shiron does not have much techniques. He tends to use physical moves more than his attacks (i.e. punching). However, in Command Windragon form, Shiron has more attacks that are much more powerful. Overall, he has six known attacks, with four of them used in Command Windragon form. *'Wing Tornado': Shiron gathers wind on his wings, then he unleashes a huge tornado towards the enemy by flapping his wings. This is his most common attack in his plain form. *Shiron has another unnamed attack when he curls up and shoots sharp feathers at his enemy. This attack is seen in When You Wish Upon A Spark (Episode 23) during Shiron's fight against Ranshiin. Command Windragon Attacks *'Double Wing Tornado': An attack that is seems to be the upgrade to Wing Tornado. Shiron unleashes two huge tornadoes at once towards his enemy, since he has extra pair of wings. *'Command Tornado': Shiron shoots tornadoes from his fists that charges towards the opponents. The tornado is emitted from his glove crystal ball. This is Shiron's most used attack as Command Windragon. *'Twister Wing': Shiron brings his opponent up to the sky while surrounded in a tornado, and then he flings the opponent down the ground with no mercy. This attack is seen in Crouching Leader, Hidden Dragon (Episode 38). *Shiron can also blow his opponents who came too close by swinging his arms and body around, creating a quite amount of wind. He is seen using this attack in Crouching Leader, Hidden Dragon (Episode 38). 'Manga:' In the manga, Shiron's moveset is siginificantly more varied than in the anime. *'Wing Tornado:' Same as described above. *'Sonic Slasher' *'Tornado Halo' *'Sonic Wing' Category:Legendz Trivia *Shiron sleeps at 10pm. *Shiron's favorite color is white. *Shiron likes to watch American cinema, as seen in Crocodile, Wait A While. *Shiron like to take a bath in hot water. *Shiron first cleans the back of his ears when taking a bath. *According to one of Halca's father's book (The Book of Helix), Shiron's greatest rival in the past was Greedo. *Shiron's wingspan is apparently 5m long (according to Halca in Episode 6 ) *Shiron can't remember his past, because he is actually a half of Wind Maker, along with Ranshiin. *Shiron seems to had a Berserk Mode just like his Manga counterpart. This is seen in the first opening during the opening credits where it cylces through his Chibi form (Nezuccho), his usual dragon form, and finally what seems to be Berserk Mode. its unknown weather this form was cut from the anime or its some sort of easter egg paying homage to the manga. Category:Legendz